


Подреальность

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crazy, Dark, F/M, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Psychological Drama, Unhealthy Relationships, fem!reborn - Freeform, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Она провоцирует, играя не с огнём, а с целым стихийным бедствием.
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira/Reborn, Checker Face | Kawahira/fem!Reborn





	Подреальность

Солнце не улыбается — скалится, обнажая острые клыки; Солнце не говорит — выражает своё недовольство взглядом; Солнце не жалеет — убивает без промедления. И Кавахира чувствует нечто давно позабытое, так похожее на дом, когда человечество ещё не существовало, когда жили давно мёртвые шаманы — не точное, не копия, не то же самое, но очень-очень узнаваемое. В какой-то момент шаман захотел проверить, не было ли ещё у кого-то из почивших друзей потомков, которые могли бы дожить до сегодняшнего дня и угрожающе сверлить тьмой глаз.

Реборн напоминает собою, то самое палящее Солнце пустыни, слишком горячее, слишком бессердечное по отношению к путникам — Кавахира смотрит и продолжает видеть нечто родное. Сила воли, что неподвластна обычному человеку; сила воли, которая течёт по венам вместо — _он уверен_ — чёрной мафиозной крови; сила воли, которая не позволяет появится страху и смотреть в его глаза с вызовом, опасностью, _угрозой._

 _Давай же, рискни,_ — читает он между строк и видит оскал, когда тень шляпы спрятала нечеловеческие глаза.

Она провоцирует, играя не с огнём, а с целым стихийным бедствием; знает, что не справится, _не её уровень_ , но попытается; проигрывать собирается только на своих условиях и умирать с улыбкой победителя. Это всё читается на её лице, душе, сути, так ясно, что Кавахира, не сдержавшись, усмехается в кулак. Солнце опасно сужает глаза; Солнце недовольно чужой реакцией; Солнце хочет сжечь его дотла.

Реборн хочет убить его, и _не_ -жертва добродушно улыбается лучшему киллеру мира, как бы говоря, что у той не выйдет ни-че-го. А если выйдет, то тогда Система отомстит; возможно, мир рухнет без контроля; _ты готова своим эгоизмом всё погубить?_ Реборн улыбается так знакомо, пронеся это _что-то_ через века, тысячелетия, становясь похожей на всесильное существо, на равного, на шамана Солнца.

 _Ах да, планету рано или поздно сожжёт Солнце,_ — мимолётно вспоминает Кавахира, и он не уверен, что речь идёт о космическом объекте, а не об этой женщине.

Нельзя подходить к Солнцу слишком близко, _нельзя-нельзя, шаман, даже тебе._ Кавахира почти видит как стираются границы, где существует Реборн-человек и Реборн-Солнце: сила воли может пошатнуть мир при желании. Туману хватит сил, чтобы скрыть её, но не удержать — ладони в ожогах, которые отказываются заживать; красивое лицо напротив искажается в жуткой усмешке.

Рядом с ним Реборн теряет человечность; здесь, где-то между реальностью и Небытием — людям не место; есть шанс не вернуться, _не вернуть рассудок._ Туман безумен по определению, разглядывает её каким-то нечитаемым взглядом, будто ждёт чего-то, из раза в раз касаясь её кожи, получая новые ожоги поверх старых. Туман древний, с безграничными возможностями и с совсем снесённой крышей — он заражает её своим безумием, делится им, отравляя разум сине-зелёными невидимыми иглами. Туман выглядит ровно так же, как и при неожиданной встрече в десятилетнем будущем, как и при раскрытии личности, как после снятия проклятия — с ним что-то не так, Реборн чувствует это на подкорке сознания; тревожное чувство зудит, раздражает, злит; Солнцу хочется выжечь чужую улыбку с лица.

Кавахира видит только слепящее Солнце и чёрные, полные ненависти глаза — губы болезненно обжигает, Солнце возмущено до глубины звёздного ядра, человеческая оболочка Тумана сгорает, но тот с наслаждаем вспоминает о том, что такое боль тела. Реборн скручивают руки за спиной и держат невозможно крепко; кровь закипает раскалённой магмой, чёрные омуты сверкают жёлтым; чужие пальцы кровоточат от омерзительных ожогов — пахнет палёным мясом, появляется дым. Подреальность гореть не может, но Солнце пытается сжечь абсолютно всё, что находится рядом — Туман даже счастлив, тело заменяется по мановению руки, становясь новеньким, со знакомой приевшейся внешностью и нездоровым безумным взглядом.

Солнце пылает так, словно перед ним не когда-то-возможно-человек, а самый настоящий космический объект — у Тумана предвкушение напополам с весельем; здравый холодный рассудок ушёл, когда он решил вернуться сюда, на границу между миром людей и миром шаманов, между прошлым и будущим. Реборн плотоядно скалится, но, назло ей, Кавахира умирать не собирается.

Отсюда нет выхода, сколько не ищи, здесь только она и этот чёртов-ублюдок-маньяк-и-псих — время течёт неправильно; ни верха, ни низа; бесконечное переливание чёрного и белого. Он, раздражающий и дразнящий, всегда рядом, всегда смотрит, всегда готов сгореть ещё один раз. Реборн уверена, что никогда за всю свою жизнь не испытывала столько злости, как здесь и с ним — _сколько времени она здесь?_ — Кавахира всегда виден краем глаза, выглядит не лучше ночного кошмара любителя ужастиков и не говорит, зачем она ему.

Шаман смотрит мутными нечеловеческими глазами и не может налюбоваться; шаман хочет себе Солнце и сгорает в сотый раз от чужой ярости; шаман остро ощущает мягкое тело под пальцами, под одеждой, под восприятием пламени, которое убивает его, которое старается уничтожить его сущность — но не может остановиться. Она так похожа на всё забытое, отброшенное, родное, что плевать на последствия, _он заполучит себе Солнце._

Реборн чудится, что прошло не меньше года, а может и недели — биометрические часы сбиты напрочь; волосы чуть отрасли, а еды она так и не захотела даже отдалённо; пламя в ней переливается уничтожающей силой, которую сдерживать не то, что не обязательно — _не стоит, Солнце, оно защитит._ И слышится потусторонний смех сумасшедшего сильнейшего существа.

Пламя затихает, когда шаман берёт банальной силой; замораживая кровь, заставляя в это поверить; повторно скручивая руки, перехватывая острое колено, и неотрывно смотрит в горящие чёрно-жёлтым глаза. Туман шепчет, что у людей таких глаз не бывает; Туман шепчет, что скучал, будто они расстались сотни лет назад; Туман шепчет, что хочет её. Хочет тело, глаза, пламя, душу, сущность; что хочет _своё_ Солнце. Реборн ненавидит себя за слабость и шамана за его силу; Реборн готова убивать одними демоническими глазами; Реборн не получает удовольствия, несмотря на то, что пламя перестало выжигать всё вокруг и её саму изнутри.

Солнце просыпается в своей квартире, в своей кровати, в тот же самый день, когда исчезло; Солнце смеётся как-то искренне, скидывая покрытую копотью и засохшей кровью одежду; Солнце встречает новый день с желанием выжечь далёкую туманно-голубую планету дотла.


End file.
